How do You Kiss? a Creek oneshot
by 3bbsyyy
Summary: A fluff story between Craig and Tweek trying to confess their love for each other. Happy ending. Rated T for mild language.


**How do You Kiss?** {a Creek one-shot}

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a one-shot. And I figured that I should try it out with my favorite South Park pairing.  
The story is written from both Craig, and Tweek's perspective.  
Now I know it's weird that me of all people are writing a South Park one-shot, but I wanted to try something different.  
Please don't hate me D:  
Rated T for mild language  
PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.**

If you do not like the pairing Craig/ Tweek, South Park, or perhaps Yaoi in general, please don't riot on my page about how much it disgusts you :/  
Thanks

~*~

Craig's P.O.V:

As I stood under the showerhead, letting the hard water pound at my scalp, I starred forward, wondering how I should tell Tweek.  
How I should confess my Love?  
It never occurred to me that his company was what made me not to go off like a rocket, even though he was damn near a seizure himself. He had almost a healing aurora; it was probably the coffee that he always drank, I wouldn't be surprised. I don't know why, but it works.  
I sighed and reached down to the faucet, turning the running water off, I pulled the curtains back and reached for a towel, stepping out of the shower, my mind still racing. I never felt like this before. This… This weird sensation of my stomach doing back flips, whenever we'd laugh, or just hang together.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and just stood there for five, maybe ten minutes thinking. I'm not sure anymore, about what that was, but I know I was trying to come up with something that would send Tweek to the ER for having a heart attack.  
I came back to my sense when I heard my sister pounding on the door, demanding to be let it, "One sec! Jesus Christ, woman."  
I quickly put a white tee shirt on, and pulled my jeans up to my hips. Grabbing my aviator hat I ruffled my hair, not caring that it was still damp, and placed the hat on my head, opening the door, I walked into the hallway passing my sister.  
"Jesus Effing Christ Craig! You take longer than a girl would." She frowned, flipping me off in the process, walking into the bathroom.  
Silently protesting I flipped her off as well as she closed the door behind her.  
I walked down the stairs into the main entry way and turned the corner to the kitchen and leaned against the wall, pondering whether or not I should as my mom how you tell someone you love them.  
I then shook the thought away knowing her exact answer would most likely consist of something along the lines of "you shouldn't be concerned about girls at your age!" or "focus on your schoolwork!" but both would end with me getting the bird.  
Turning away from the kitchen I walked back into the hall and slipped into my converse, maybe my dad could help out.  
I almost busted out laughing at the thought of my father giving me advice on how to tell someone your feelings. He would probably just end up asking what the nonexistent girl was like and if she had big breasts.  
I sighed and pounded my fist against the wall, how would /they/ react if I told them I had the hotts for a guy.  
Shit, I don't even want to think about that right now, I've got worse things to be concerned about. So I guess I'll just have to wing it.  
I picked up my jacket off of the floor, brushed it off slightly and shoved my arms into the sleeves. I opened the door and a gust of cold air came at me, making me loose my breathe for a moment. I took a deep breathe of the cold air and stepped outside, not sure of what would happen next.

~*~  
Tweek's P.O.V:

ARGH! What do I do? Too much pressure! I-I-I can't think straight! What if Craig doesn't like me, like I like him. ARGH this is all so confusing!  
I pounded my head against the wall closest to me.  
But when I'm close to him I feel relaxed… Like everything's gonna be okay, and there's no need to worry. He's like a human version of caffeine… like my own coffee that I can have anytime.  
Coffee.  
Christ I could go for some of that right now. I walked briskly into the kitchen and grabbed my mug from the counter and reached for the coffee pot, picking it up, thinking it was full it was almost flung my hands backwards, "what?" I sputtered out.  
"No…no coffee?" I gasped and turned to the cabinet and flung the doors open, "Coffee…Coffee. Oh Christ! Where's the coffee?!" You'd think that having parents who work at a coffee shop would keep coffee grinds on hand at their house, but no.  
There is no flipping coffee in my house. ARGH I'm going to have to find coffee somewhere- "What's this?" I asked myself seeing a small note on the table. I picked it up and read it out aloud to no one in particular, "Coffee bean shipments late. New coffee grinds will be in tonight. Love mom- OH JESUS CHRIST." I shouted to the paper, "TONIGHT? ARGH!" I twitched and threw the paper away, "Think! Think! Think! Where can I get coffee? ARGH! Starbucks!" I ran from the kitchen to the front door, and didn't even bother putting my shoes on, and opened the door, "ARGH! Christ!" I jumped almost a foot backwards, seeing Craig at my door, "Craig!" I yelled, more loudly than I had intended, "You-ARGH! You scared me!"  
Craig shrugged, "Sorry, man." He looked down hands behind his back.  
I twitched slightly, frowning, "What're you doing here?!"  
"Oh… I dunno. Just came over to hang out or something." He shrugged again, "What's up with you? I thought you were going to pummel me over when you opened the door." He smiled, but it seemed as though he was forcing it. I ignored the detail for the moment, "I- ARGH! I need coffee! And I need it now! And we don't have any!" I shook my head furiously, and began twitching even more, so I began to run past Craig but he grasped my arm and pulled me back to him, "ARGH! What're you doing man?" I yelled at him, still shaking.  
"Chill, alright? Now if you ask nicely, I'll let you have a sip of mine." He held out a medium sized cup that was slightly steaming.  
"You… You have… Coffee." I stared at the cup he was holding for a moment then met his gaze, "Can… I?"  
"Yeah, here. Warm yourself up." Craig said in a monotone voice.  
I took the cup from him gently, as it were made of glass, and pressed my lips against the Styrofoam cup, slowly in taking the drink. I then looked down at it and stood there silently.  
"You alright, Tweekers?" Craig reached for his drink.  
Before he could obtain his cup, and downed the rest of the coffee in 3 large chugs. Craig then stared at me in shock and yelled, "What the hell, man?!"  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him off of my door step, "I need more! We need to go to Starbucks! Now!"  
Craig was pulled along behind me, "What? Okay?"

~*~

Craig's P.O.V:

I didn't know what to think when Tweek took my coffee and drained every last drop of it, but I wasn't complaining entirely, even though I had just wasted 3 dollars. I followed him down the street, starring at his hand twitched as it clenched my own.  
Tweek pulled me into Starbucks, the smell of freshly ground coffee beans filling every sense a person is known to have.  
Tweek walked up to the counter twitching every now and then, "I need a coffee!" He demanded.  
I stared down at the ground, pretending to seem oblivious that his hand was still entwined with mine.  
"What kind sir? We have several different specials today, and may I suggest-" The woman was cut off when Tweek snapped, "ARGH! Too much pressure! I just need a coffee! Any kind!" He shrieked, tightening his grip on my hand.  
I sighed and stepped forward, "Just get him a house blend with added cream." I said, staring directly at the woman, a solemn expression on my face.  
The woman nodded, "Certainly, just step to the side and we'll get it to you in a moment."  
Forcing myself to release my hand from Tweeks death grip I pushed him over to the side.  
Tweek looked over his shoulder at me, "ARGH! What're you doing?!" He asked, shaking uncontrollably.  
"I couldn't stand to see you get pressured like that. I know you're taste in coffee, considering you downed my latte, so relax. It's on me." I removed my hat and ran my hand through my hair, "It's no big deal." I said, placing my hat back on my head.  
Tweek stared at me, dumbfounded, "But… Why?"  
"Why not? You're my best friend. I'm sure you'd do the same thing for me… Well… Under different circumstances of course." I averted my eyes. But Tweek began to shake even more so than before, "Jesus Christ, chill. You'll get your coffee in a minute-"  
"No!" He yelled, I grabbed his arm, "What the hell?"" I turned to make sure no one was paying attention, "What's gotten into, dammit?" I tossed his arm aside. He looked down, still twitching, "I… ARGH. I don't know just… Never mind. Ignore me."  
My stomach sank, and I reached out to- to what? To hug him? Yeah, that's a smart thing to do in a public place like this. So Instead I reached for the coffee and handed it to him, "Here."  
Tweek took the cup and slowly sucked from it.  
I smiled to myself slightly, watching his act like something was going to try and steal his precious coffee. This skinny, fragile, near adult boy, who I so desperately hate to see sad, was just a spastic, caffeine loving fiend, who has no clue how I feel.  
I wanted to hug him, right then and there. I wanted to fling my arms around his lanky waist.  
But I didn't.

~*~

Tweek's P.O.V:

That warm liquid streaming down my throat made me smile. I don't know why, but it did. I turned to Craig, "Hey."  
He looked up from the floor, "hmm?"  
"Thanks"  
Craig grinned back at me, and it sent a chill down my spine. I looked back down at my coffee again, Oh Christ! Too much pressure!  
Craig walked up to me and placed his arm over my shoulder, cause me to flinch at the touch, "Let's head back to my house, alright?"  
I nodded, clutching the coffee cup to my chest, "ARGH. Okay."  
We walked out of the shop and Craig shoved his hands into his coat pockets and stared forward as we walked. I wondered what he was thinking. I wanted to know.  
How does he feel?  
I walked up beside him, trying to keep with his pace, "Hey Craig?"  
He looked over at me, "sup?"  
I clenched my hand around the cup, feeling my face turning a red, "I just- ARGH! Need to know how you feel!" I bit my lip afterwards waiting for his reply.  
Craig stopped and turned to me, "What do you mean?"  
I twitched, "ARGH! About me! Christ! I need to know how you feel about me! Just too much pressure not knowing!" I shook the coffee as I began to twitch.  
Craig looked down then looked at me.  
"Let's just get back to my house alright? He began to walk away.  
I could feel my stomach sink as he walked away, "Jesus! No! I want to know now!" I yelled at him, glaring at him in the process.  
Craig stopped in his tracks and turned to me, "You really want to know?"  
"Yes." I said, in as firm of a voice I could muster up.  
Craig sighed, "I was hoping to get home first." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders, his forehead pressing against mine.  
"Do you know how to kiss?" He asked me with a blank expression.  
"N-…No?" I stuttered, turning red.  
"Thought so. That's why we're going to my house. My parents are at work, same with my sister, so come on." He took my free hand and pulled me towards his house.

~*~

Craig's P.O.V:

So this is what pressure feels like? Shit, it's almost like going mad… Maybe worse.  
I turned the key into the lock and swung the door open.  
"C-Craig." Tweek blurted, coffee still in hand, I turned to him, "what?"  
"I- ARGH! To-To much pressure!" He took a long sip from the cup.  
I rolled my eyes and took the drink from his hands and placed it on the table next to me.  
"ARGH! What're you doing?!" Tweek yelled at me, jumping for the coffee. Taking this moment as a chance to embrace him, I flung my arms out and squeezed him against my chest.  
"Jesus Christ! You're freezing cold!" I muttered to him. I took him a moment to realize what had just happened, but soon he clasped his arms around my backside and rested his head against my chest.  
"Oh Christ! Thank God!" Tweek said, barely twitching as I grasped the back of his head.  
I looked down at the blonde, "So do you know how to kiss?" I asked again.  
Tweek shook his head in response.  
"Figures." I drew in close to him and pressed my lips against his, the taste of coffee welcoming.  
As if it was his will to do so, Tweek leaned into the kiss as well as onto me, knocking me into the wall.  
"Huh. So that's how you do it…"

**Another A/N: this was thought of while in the shower. Please excuse it for being crappy.  
Thanks for Reading! And remember;  
RATE AND REVIEW.**


End file.
